Confused
by insertsnamehere
Summary: Robbie has been spending his whole highschool years trying to win Cat's heart When robbie and cat finally gets together, is it what he really want? Story based off the blonde squad. Story mostly centered around Robbie but it has Tandre too and some Bade. Eh, bad at summaries.


RPOV

"And i think your swell." Sang my voice as i was finishing my song; The song i specifically wrote for the one and only, Cat Valentine. Maybe she would finally realize how much i really do love her. I mean come on, who wouldn't love cat? Well besides Evan, the boy that dumped her for having red hair. Anyway, she's talented, beautiful, and fun to be around. Everytime I hear her laugh i get this strange feeling in my stomach. Yeah, I know it sounds all girly, but can't i speak the truth? "I think your swell, i think your swell." I played out the last few notes on my guitar and ended it. While doing this, we had this weird vibe going on. I can't really explain it, but i knew it was a good one. Her eyes bored into mines as i did the same to her. We were like this for about a good minute, just gazing into each others eyes. It would have lasted longer, but she got this funny look on her face.

"Hey, maybe i should just dye my hair blond!" She squealed. I honestly can't believe she just said that. I dropped my guitar on the floor and just stared at her with disbelief. I fucking poured my heart out to her. And she goes and do this? Unfuckinbelivable.

"What do you think Robbie? Should i do it?" She asked innocently. Either she was really dumbfounded as most people say or she really was trying to hurt me. I stood up, grabbed my guitar and stared at her with as much hatred i could muster. This time i was done. Im giving up. I've been trying for i don't know how many years and i'm finally giving up.

"I'm done with you." I sneered. She had this shocked expression on her face. I myself was shock at how i was acting but I couldn't help it. "I just sang to you a song clearly stating that-"

"Robbie.." she wimpered I all of a sudden had a change in attitude. I hated seeing her like this. I hated being the reason why she was like this. She started to cry softly. Shit. I had a change of attitude quick.

"No, Cat don't cry, im sorry. I just..lost it. Im really sorry, Cat" i apolgized. Yeah, way to go for giving up and moving on..not.

"Why can't i have a decent boyfriend?!" She shouted."Why can't i be accepted as i am?" She asked while tears streaming down her face. She was referring to Evan in this case. Seriously, what does he have that i don't? Ok, that was a stupid question, but come on! Im always there for her thru every break up. I just told her i loved her. Well, i kinda did while singing the song, but still she wants him. I sigh deeply and run my fingers thru my hair with my free hand. I guess it's not meant to be. We were just friends ,and thats all we're ever going to be. Time to move on.

"Come here Cat." I beckoned her with my hand and gave her a one handed hug . I still had my gutair in the other hand. "Don't worry. Someday your going to find a great boyfriend to love you for who you really are." I said. Hopfully, that boy was me. I sat there with her as she cried softly on me. Boy i really hope its me.

APOV

I awoke to the sound of my phone beeping. I rolled over to see what time it was on my alarm clock. 5:24 pm. Who in the blue hell was texting me this early. I picked up my phone from my nightstand and unlocked it. Im gonna kill Robbie! I gotta present my play in less than four hours and i wanted enough rest so i can feel entergized. I tapped on the little bubble that notified me Robbie sent me a text.

* dre, i finally told her how i feel*

i sat up a little bit more and reread the text again. I was wide awake now. Robbie finally told Cat how he feels about her. I texted him back.

*well, what she say?*

*i didn't exactly per-say tell i wrote a song and sung it to her last night*

Whoa. Thats deep. I remeber i thought i was in love with Jade and wrote a song for her. I even tried to sing it to her. Tori told me i wasn't in love with her, that i was just feeling a little weird. And the truth be told, she was right. I wasn't in love with Jade. I was in love with Tori.

*really? Thats cool. So what exactly happened.*

*i sung the song. Next thing i know, shes still trying to dye her hair blond for Evan! She didn't even acknowledge the fact i wrote a song for her*

*damn, im sorry bro. She'll come around. I promise.*

I really couldn't say anything but that. When i like a girl, i usually get her. But for Robbie, its going to be harder.

* i don't want your pity man, i just texted you to tell you im done with her. I give up*

*it's more fish in the sea*

Once i texted that i looked at the time again. It was almost six o'clock. Mine aswell get up and get ready. Gotta make sure i look good for Tori. Who knows, maybe i will work up enough nerve to tell Tori how i really feel.

TPOV

Ugh! Why does school have to start so early? And i have a test today in my language arts class. Ugh! I hate my life. I slowly started to walk to my locker in a sloath like manner. I can't wait for spring break. Just a few more days and i'll be free. I unlocked my locker and started to throw my things in there. I looked in my little mirror on the door of my locker and fixed my hair. In the reflection, i saw a little red head. "Cat!" I said cheerfully. I grabbed my books and purse, closed the door and made my way to see one of my bestfriends. I hope she still wasn't mad at me.

"Hey Tori" Cat said in her bubblely way.

"So..you're not mad at me?" I asked fearfully. God i hope she wasn't. She's one of my bestfriend,like a sister i never had. Well i had trina ,but i don't consider her as one.

"No. After you left, Robbie came in and sung me a song." She answered, swaying to and fro

"awh really? That's so nice of him." Robbie may be weird, but he truely is a great friend.

"Yeah. Then afterwards i told him i was gonna dye my hair blond then he got all mad and i started to cry, but we're cool now."

Robbie getting mad? This rarely ever happens. Especially if its with Cat. Suddenly, i remember the little outburst he had yesterday at lunch. He got mad because Cat was talking about Evan and stuff. Then it just hit me. Robbie likes Cat. Robbie likes Cat! Does she not know of this?

"Cat i think he got mad, maybe because-" "Hey lil red, Tori" Andre came thru the doors and started walking towards us. I lost my train of thought then. He was so perfect. With his perfect smile and muscles and -. Whoa, where that come from? Me and Andre was just friends. Nothing more.

"Hey Andre!" Cat said. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. For some reason i felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach.

"Oh! Hey there. What's going on?" He said while trying to get his balance back from the hug Cat was giving him.

"Nothing." She said letting go and backing up. "Me and Tori was just talking about how-"

"About how we needed to plan our spring break." I said a little too quickly, causing a strange look to come off Andre's face.

"Oh yea! One time, when i was on spring break with my brother, he got into fight with a monkey." She said while twriling her hair

. "Um, why did he get into a fight with a monkey?" I curiously asked.

"Because the monkey took his taco and ate it." I love Cat to death, but sometimes she could be a little off. "He didn't win either. He had to go to the hospital because the monkey took a tree branch and shove it up his-"

"Cat, too much details." I said.

"Well, we most definatly not going to the place we went last time" Andre said changing the subject. He was talking about the time i thought going to Yerba was a good place ,but ended up not so good. I got us all thrown into Yerba prison for pete's sakes!

" i know, i know. That's why were all gonna go to my place after school and decide on a place together." I said.

"Sounds cool to me. Hey, have anyone of you seen Robbie?" As soon as he said that, Robbie came sauntering in with a smile on his face.

RPOV

I decided it was a nice spring day to walk to school. So i did. And it helped me clear my mind about Cat. I know you can't actually just stop loving someone,but im going to try. I walked in the school doors with a big smile plastered on my face and a little pep in my step. I continued with this façade until i seen Cat...with Tori and Andre. Was she telling them what happened last night? Was Andre telling them what i told him? Shit. My life just couldn't get any worse right? I decided to not go over there. Just head straight to my locker,get my things,and go to class. Unfortuanly, it didn't work out that way. As i was walking towards my locker, Andre started to head towards me.

"Man that was a punk-ass move you just did." Andre said.

"Well its nice to see you too. My day is just going fucking fine. How about yours?" I said sarcastically, fumbling with the lock on my locker.

"Dude you seen us over there, why didn't you come?" He asked.

"Because i didn't feel like it." I said almost getting angry.

"Look, you said you wanted to get over Cat and the only way your gonna be able to do that if you just face her." Andre tried to reason.

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I just wanna go to class and actually learn something. Or maybe find someone that likes me instead of chasing after some girl i know that doesn't want me." I said furuiosly. I threw my backpack in the locker grabbed my books and headed towards class leaving a shocked Andre behind.

"You can't keep ignoring this! Its only going to make the situation worse!" Andre shouted down the halls of teenagers. I could care less what he thinks. He never had a girl he like never liked him back. But for me it was a different story.

"You forgot to close your locker!" He shouted again. I just waved my hand in the air to indicate him i don't care and went inside my classroom.


End file.
